Sesame Street Presents Follow That Bird
Sesame Street Presents Follow That Bird is a UK VHS release by Warner Home Video on 16th March 1996. Description Cast Muppet performers * Caroll Spinney as Big Bird, Oscar the Grouch, Bruno the Trashman * Jim Henson as Kermit the Frog, Ernie * Frank Oz as Bert, Grover, Cookie Monster * Jerry Nelson as Count von Count, Herry Monster, Biff * Richard Hunt as Gladys the Cow, Feathered Friends Member * Martin P. Robinson as Mr. Snuffleupagus, Telly Monster, Grouch Diner Patron, Poco Loco * Cheryl Wagner as Miss Finch (performer) * Tim Gosley as Homer Honker * Fred Garver as Barkley, Feathered Friends Parrot, Owl * Trish Leeper as Mommy Dodo (performer) * Gord Robertson as Daddy Dodo (performer) * Shari Weiser as Marie Dodo (performer) * Jeff Weiser as Donnie Dodo (performer) * Noel MacNeal as Madame Chairbird * Pam Arciero as Grundgetta * Kathryn Mullen as Feathered Friends Magistrate, Grouch Diner Parton * Bryant Young as Mr. Snuffleupagus (rear end performance) Special Muppet performers by: Kevin Clash, David Rudman, Caroly Wilcox, Cheryl Blalock, Camille Bonara, Fran Brill, Ed Christie, Michael Huston, Jim Kroupa, Brian Muehl Board of Birds Members are performed by: Terry Angus, Kevin Clash, Tim Gosley, Trish Leeper, Rob Mills, John Pattison, Martin P. Robinson, Bob Stutt, and Nikki Tilroe. Humans of Sesame Street * Bob McGrath as Bob Johnson * Roscoe Orman as Gordon Robinson * Linda Bove as Linda * Emilio Delgado as Luis Rodriguez * Sonia Manzano as Maria Figueroa * Alaina Reed as Olivia Robinson * Loretta Long as Susan Robinson * Kermit Love as Willy Other humans * Joe Flaherty as Sid Sleaze * Dave Thomas as Sam Sleaze * Alyson Court as Ruthie * Benjamin Barrett as Floyd Cameo guest stars * Waylon Jennings as Turkey Truck Driver * Sandra Bernhard as Grouch Diner Waitress * Chevy Chase as Newscaster * John Candy as State Trooper * Paul Bartel as Grouch Diner Cook Voices * Sally Kellerman as Miss Finch (voice) * Laraine Newman as Mommy Dodo (voice) * Brian Hohlfeld as Daddy Dodo (voice) * Cathy Silvers as Marie Dodo (voice) * Eddie Deezen as Donnie Dodo (voice) Trailers and info Opening # The Fox and the Hound (Now Available on Video) # The Video Collection advert of "Stars upon stars upon stars" in 1986 (Flying Down to Rio, Flying Leathernecks, Duel in the Sun, The Grass is Greener, Sinbad the Sailor, He-Man, Scooby Goes Hollywood, The Wind in the Willows, Dempsey and Makepeace, and Minder on the Orient Express) # Walt Disney's Adventure Classics (Kidnapped, Old Yeller, The Story of Robin Hood, Swiss Family Robinson, Treasure Island, and 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea) # Muppet Treasure Island (Coming Soon to Video) # Warner Bros Family Entertainment 1994 (The Secret Garden, Curly Sue, Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory, The Never Ending Story, Lois and Clark The New Adventures of Superman, Rover Dangerfield, Tiny Toons: Who I Spend My Vacation, Bugs Bunny's 3rd Movie: 1001 Rabbit Tales, and Dennis) # The VCI children's trailer from 1994 with clips of "The Magic House", "Sooty & Co.", "Rainbow", "Christopher Crocodile", "Brum", "The Riddlers", "Sesame Street", "Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends", "Tots TV", "Rosie and Jim" and "The Wind in the Willows". # Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (On Video for a Very Limited Time) # Screen Legends 1986 (Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends and Henry's Cat) # Pocahontas (Now Available to Own on Video) # The Goonies (Available to Own on Video) # The VCI children's trailer from 1993 with clips from "Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends", "Rosie and Jim", "Tots TV" and "The Wind in the Willows". # Dinosaurs (Three Volumes to Collect) # The VCI children's trailer from 1992 (Rosie and Jim, Thomas The Tank Engine and friends, Learn with Sooty, and Sesame Street) # Superman II (Available to Own on Video) # Free Willy (Available to Own on Video) # The VCI children's trailer from 1995 with clips from "Britt Allcroft's Magic Adventures of Mumfie", "Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends", "Tots TV", "Rosie and Jim", "Brum", "Sooty and Co." and "The Wind in the Willows". # Free Willy 2 (Available to Own on Video) # Thumbelina (Available to Own on Video) # Pinocchio (Available to Own on Video) # Muppet Fairy Tales # The New Adventures of The Little Mermaid 1993 Videos (A Whale of a Tale, Stormy, The Wild Seahorse and Double Bubble) # The Muppets Collection - The Muppet Movie, The Great Muppet Caper, It's the Muppets (The Muppet Show), and Muppet Sing Alongs: Billy Bunny's Animal Songs # Toy Story (Yours to Own on Video) # Darkwing Duck Collection (Darkly Dawn the Duck and Justice Ducks Unite!) # The Muppet Christmas Carol (On Video) # Bambi (Now Available on Video) # Davy Crockett: King of the Wild Frontier # The VCI children's trailer from 1996 with clips from "Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends", "Fourways Farm", "Sooty", "Rosie and Jim", "Tots Video", "Sky Dancers" and "Dragon Flyz". # VSC U Warning (Warner Home Video) Closing # The Santa Clause (Coming Soon to Own on Video) # Walt Disney Classics Range (Early 1995) - Basil, The Great Mouse Detective, The Sword in the Stone, and Bedknobs and Broomsticks # The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Movie (Coming Soon to Video) # Pinocchio's Christmas (Coming Soon to Video) # Muppets Sing-Alongs: It's Not Easy Being Green (Coming Soon from Jim Henson Video) # The Lion King (Now Available to Own on Video) # Beauty and the Beast (Now on Video) # The Neverending Story III: Escape from Fantasia (Available to Own on Video) Category:Jim Henson Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS Category:1996 VHS Releases Category:Warner Home Video logo from 1985 to 1997 Category:Children's Videos from Warner Bros.